This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for fluid communication with an earth formation through cement.
It is common practice to use cement for securing a casing string in a wellbore, and for providing pressure isolation in an annulus formed between the casing string and the wellbore. In order to produce fluids from an earth formation penetrated by the wellbore into the casing string, or to inject fluids from the casing string into the formation, it is desirable to be able to provide for fluid communication through the cement in the annulus at specific locations. Therefore, it will be readily appreciated that advancements are continually needed in the art of providing fluid communication with an earth formation through cement.